Awake
by shoraiyume
Summary: Tangannya selalu ada untuk membuatnya bangkit. [Karma-Nagisa] friendship.


Awake

.  
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu©Matsui Yuusei

.  
warn  
ooc, mungkin shounen-ai, lebay, polusi mata, bikin gondok, author baru, dll

.  
kalau udah gondok, klik back aja yha

.  
dldr

.

* * *

Karma mendengar suara isakan dari lorong.

Merinding, ia merasa angin menerpa tengkuknya. Ia berjengit mundur ke belakang, namun isakan itu makin keras.

Tidak ada siapapun di lorong, ia yakin suara itu berasal dari salah satu ruangan. Hasrat ingin tahunya mengusir rasa takutnya, perlahan ia membuka pintu-pintu kelas yang tertutup.

Kosong-batinnya, keping tembaga itu menelisik tiap kelas, namun tak semakhlukpun ia temukan. Karma berpikir untuk kabur saja sekarang.

Tempat terakhir, gudang.

-isakan itu terdengar kencang.

* * *

.

.  
.

Nagisa mengusap matanya yang sembab, tangan kirinya terkulai lemas, tenaganya habis, rasanya dia ingin mati membusuk saja disini. Mulutnya tak akan sanggup menjawab ribuan pertanyaan dari Ibunya, sungguh menyiksa baginya.

-sreet.

Pintu tua itu berdecit, memberi kesan ngilu pada telinganya. Sontak tubuh mungil itu merapatkan kakinya, memejamkan mata, berharap sang pembuka pintu tidak menemukannya.

"Eeh? Kenapa gudangnya amis sekali?," Karma melongok ke dalam gudang, mengernyit heran dengan bau tak sedap itu. Kakinya melangkah perlahan, meraba-raba dinding agar menemukan saklar lampu. Kakinya bertabrakan dengan tumpukan kayu, Karma makin heran.

Nagisa menjerit ngeri dalam hati. Ia berdoa tiba-tiba lampunya mati, namun.

Klik-oh, Nagisa hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya melemas.

"Eh-hei! Kenapa kau disini?" Karma berlari panik dan mengangkat tubuh ringan Nagisa, memeriksa keadannya. Karma melotot. "Kau gila, ya? Darahmu terus mengalir, tahu!" Karma beringsut pergi, dan menurut Nagisa itu tanggapan paling konyol yang pernah ia dapat, Karma mendelik sebal.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Dasar gila." Dengusnya sambil terus berjalan cepat, lengan bajunya ikut berlumuran darah. Ia tak peduli.

Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, memerhatikan crimson yang tampak khawatir.

"Kita mau kemana?," Ucapnya polos, membuat Karma gemas dan gregetan. "Tentu ke UKS, bodoh! Kau pikir lukamu akan hilang sekejap?." Karma menatap pemuda biru itu heran, Apa-apaan wajah tidak peduli itu?.

Sampai didepan UKS, tanpa nananini lagi, Karma menggeser kasar pintu rapuh itu dengan kakinya. Membaringkan Nagis di sebuah ranjang, lalu mengubrek isi kotak P3K. Tangannya begitu terampil saat membalut tangan kirinya dengan perban, membuat Nagisa berdecak kagum untuk sesaat.

"Haah.. Selesai juga," Helaan napas dibarengi dengan ambruknya surai merah itu ke lantai kayu. "Nagisa bodoh, kau membuatku khawatir, tahu."

Nagisa terkekeh. "Kau kelihatan cemas sekali, lho." Lalu menatap tangannya yang terbalut perban. "Seperti karya seni, ya. Karma-kun?" Dia menatap mata Karma, Karma mendecih sebal.

"Karya seni katamu? Itu kerja keras, dodol! Tapi tak apalah, kalau kau suka." Merah menghampiri telinganya, Nagisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Baiklah.."

Karma ikut-ikutan menatap tangan Nagisa. "Kau kenapa, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa terkejut. "A-ah? I-ini, aku habis membersihkan gudang. Y-yah, hukuman.." Keping langit pagi bergulir menjauh dari tatapan sang tembaga. Karma menarik tangan Nagisa, membuatnya meringis pelan.

"Bohong."

Nagisa tersenyum getir, "Kau selalu tahu, ya." Ia menghembuskan napas lelah, "Yah, aku dibully daan-inilah dia." Nagisa menunjuk lengan kirinya, Karma mencibir.

"Memang tidak pandai berbohong, ya." Karma duduk di tepi ranjang. Manik laut ditatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah takut dia akan lari. Tangannya bergerak menuju pipi kemerahan itu.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, seperti masokis saja."

Cibiran di akhir kalimat, Nagisa tertawa geli. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jika itu yang kau mau, Akabane-sama."

Karma tersenyum miring. "Jatuhlah kapan saja, Nagisa. Aku akan selalu menarik tanganmu untuk bangkit."

.

.

end

.

.

* * *

/nyemplungkeempang/

hai, minna. Ini fict perdana saya didunia perfanfiksian, semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan ;_; /gak  
Abis re-nonton season satu ahaha, begitu sempit otak saya sampai klise gini ;_; /hajarsaja  
yaah masih baru nih haha, jadi terlalu berbelit, typo juga bahasa yang tidak teratur dan paragraf yang acak acakan dan plot yang tercecer layaknya duit/?.

selalu menantikan review, saran apalagi kritik dan flame, bully juga gapapa kok /eh

yoroshiku.


End file.
